


［娜俊／星俊］欲

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［娜俊／星俊］欲

＊病态爱／伪骨科＊

快要接近凌晨12时的KTV包间里嘈杂又绚烂，黄仁俊眼前被酒精氤氲得有些模糊，蒙蒙间还能看到对面正两手张开各揽一名陪酒小姐的对方公司代表，黄仁俊强忍着胃里涌上来的呕吐感，索性将身子贴在沙发的靠背上，让自己姿态尽量保持端正。

“这次……”对面公司的代表说话都吐着令人无法忽略的浓重酒气，贴着黄仁俊的身边坐下。

“这次的合同我看过了，其实没什么大问题……”中年男子身材也是有些走样的，过度的饮酒让衬衫的腹部显得有些紧绷，他的手烫得炽热，放在黄仁俊接近腿根的位置似有似无地摩挲。

黄仁俊身上的感官虽然被麻木了不少，可腿根传来痒又羞耻的触感让他不禁打了个哆嗦，一同来的同事两位，一位已经直接醉倒，躺在沙发上睡得不太舒服。另一位还在和怀里的衣着暴露的女性说着些不大上台面的下流话。

“嗯……”黄仁俊向旁边凑了凑，腿想摆脱那样不怀好意的抚摸，可内心又怕最后签订合同的事就因为他的行为搞砸。

“王总，是这份合同吗？”中年男子的手再次进袭，黄仁俊随手抄起了放在一旁的文件抢先一步放在自己的腿上。遭到阻隔的王总心里不算满意，眼神透露出了恐吓的愤怒。

“王总我陪你喝！”

突然传来个女子的声音，众多打扮得过度张扬的女人中的其中一位。酒红色的头发与暴露的低胸紧身裙，晃着身子朝着他们走过来。

王总从黄仁俊这里讨不到甜头，注意力也被香软的女人吸引，一头埋进了女人的胸前。断断续续地说出了黄仁俊最想听的话。

“合同我签了。”

女人看着黄仁俊挤眉弄眼了几下，像是也在替完成任务的黄仁俊表达喜悦之情。黄仁俊对她点了点头，用唇语说了句谢谢，将合同递了过去。

＊

安排好醉酒的同事挨个坐上回家的出租车之后，黄仁俊坐在会馆前的台阶上，拿着那几张被风快要吹跑的纸页，泛起丝苦意。入职一年，大学学出来的理论在职场所用甚少，酒量和忍耐力却是显著见长，为了和对家公司拼手里这张合同，他甚至快把自己贞操都要搭进去了。

吹着夜里的冷风，黄仁俊想拿出手机看下时间，按了几下侧键却始终黑屏，他才想到在这次应酬之前他把手机关机了。

是怕家里那个小祖宗知道他在干这个会直接冲过来把他抗回家。

黄仁俊低头叹了口气，又打了个酒嗝。

现在这副样子到底要怎么和罗渽民解释啊。

手捞起放在身旁的西装外套，黄仁俊坚持自己歪歪扭扭地向家的方向走。现在打个车早回家20分钟这件事已经不重要，反正已经过了罗渽民定的门禁，他肯定要面对罗渽民的小脾气，可是身上这样重的酒气无疑只会让罗渽民脸更黑几分，几天不和他讲话，再或者是做出更过分的事也不一定……

对于和自己合住的这位小祖宗，黄仁俊是打心眼里畏惧的。其实按道理讲，他才是哥哥才对。初中时随着母亲改嫁，他和罗渽民半路成了兄弟，外人喜爱的乖孩子却总是贴在自己身旁，缠着他讨顿夜宵吃，又或者在他学习时偷偷贴上他的后背，将脑袋埋在他的肩膀，环抱住他又在他耳边轻轻吹风，说哥哥好香。

虽说是兄弟，但其实只有几个月的年龄差，学校里还是同级的同学罢了。黄仁俊转学至罗渽民所在的高中，本来还是和罗渽民隔壁班，黄仁俊性格好，很快就融入到了新的集体中去，可每天等他放学回家的小祖宗看他过的舒坦却表现的不是很满意，不出几天竟然直接拿着书包转到了黄仁俊所在的班级里。罗渽民出现后，就总是乱子，黄仁俊照顾他都来不及，和刚刚交好的朋友们也就慢慢断了热络，身边只剩下罗渽民一个人。

走了段不短的路，黄仁俊身上汗涔涔的，酒也醒了大半，如果能悄悄回家洗个澡再进卧室，罗渽民肯定发现不了他今晚喝了酒。

怀着说不定还有挽救余地的心里，黄仁俊按完了门锁的密码，轻手轻脚地进了家门。

屋子里没有开灯，客厅里黑漆漆的，黄仁俊心里暗叫声万岁，西服丢到沙发上，开始解腰带，一路走到浴室时，身上就挂了件上身的白衬衫了。

刚按开浴室的灯，想着自己得救了，面前的镜子里却倒映出自己身后罗渽民的人影，吓得黄仁俊差点没坐到地上。

这人走路也不出声音，不知道什么时候就跟在自己身后，黄仁俊勉强摆出了个还算镇定的表情，转头看他，笑着说，渽民还没睡啊。

罗渽民表情阴沉，像是生过了很大的气，手里握着手机，按亮了屏幕举给黄仁俊看。

“我给哥哥打了好多电话，可是你都没有接。”

黄仁俊后背倏地冒出些冷汗，支支吾吾道：“我手机没电了……”

“哦。”罗渽民像是个失去兴趣的孩子，把手机又装进睡衣口袋，冷着脸从黄仁俊头发丝打量到他还来不及穿上拖鞋的光着踩在地板上的脚丫。

“哥哥喝酒了？”声音听不出情绪，可这比一般的愤怒更加让黄仁俊紧张，他甚至感觉到自己裸露在空气中的毛孔都在叫嚣着，不然就如实招了吧。

“嗯，公司应酬，就喝了一点点。”黄仁俊声音小小的，连头都低了下去，虽然被对面的人叫作哥哥，可此刻他才像是犯了错做了坏事的孩子。

窒息的沉默，罗渽民往常总是会在黄仁俊下班后贴在黄仁俊身上撒个娇讨点甜头的，一贯性格可爱的人突然冷漠下来着实让人难以接受，黄仁俊不自觉地弯曲着手指，小动作多到像是生理本能对危险情况的抗拒。

“渽民啊，我先去洗个澡……”黄仁俊自己还是能感受到身上的酒气，就连呼吸出来的空气都沾染着酒精的味道，虽然头脑已经被散步和一来二去的紧张感刺激得比清晨起床还要再清醒点。

罗渽民没给出回答，黄仁俊便自顾自地回身走去打开了淋浴的喷头。

“哥你一定要做这份工作吗？”

罗渽民声音不大，但是就算和着水声，黄仁俊也听得清楚，也理解得到他话里更深一层的意思。他不喜欢罗渽民话里的意思。

母亲改嫁到有钱的人家，黄仁俊连同母亲还要被周围的人猜疑是不是会发生那电视剧里才会出现的争夺继承权剧情，母亲本是温柔又善良的人，流言蜚语也几度把她击溃到即使在白天也能坐在卧室的床上流眼泪，又被想要准备了水果想看她是不是已经午休过醒了的黄仁俊发现，心疼与难过交加在黄仁俊的情感里，他明明从未对本该属于罗渽民的财产产生过一分不好的心思，可周围人却能操着如此肯定的口气指责他和母亲犯下的过错。

他没有反击，只是自己一步步过着普通人的生活，读大学读研究生，毕业后找了家工资还算可以的公司入职。周围的猜疑和嫉妒渐渐削减了，黄仁俊自己亲自将他与罗渽民家的圈子远离又远离。到现在，谁也不会去想那个还在为升职加薪而想破脑袋的普通青年黄仁俊竟然和那个资产庞大的罗家有一分关系。

罗渽民本是乖乖在他家中借住的，他情商高洞察力又很强，黄仁俊那点敏感的自尊心他全都看在眼里，聪明的他对能刺激到黄仁俊的工作问题几乎只字不提，可此刻却像是站在高高的位置上俯视着还在为一份不高的工资而拼命应酬的黄仁俊提出句不痛不痒的问题。

答案难道还不够清楚吗，黄仁俊心里坚定，可是委屈感又止不住得涌上来，他用了那么多年，付出了那么多的努力才走到了现在的位置，过上了不用被周围人指指点点的正常人的生活。原来在当事人罗渽民眼中却是如此不堪一击。

“不然呢？你养我？”黄仁俊自嘲着，头顶上喷下来的水温度有些高了，烫着黄仁俊的皮肤有些发红。黄仁俊才恍惚觉得自己可能还是醉着的，酒没有完全醒过来，他身上的感觉依旧是被麻木过的，要不然为什么皮肤都已经被烫的大面积发红，他却感觉不到痛呢。

黄仁俊听到罗渽民脚步声走远了，心里无奈地发笑。本该是最忌惮他的罗渽民却总对他投注铺天盖地的好意，还作出些出格的举动。黄仁俊善于装不懂，装作不知道的样子承受着罗渽民的好，可是却固执又死板地捍卫着外人看来可笑的自尊心底线，一句暗讽他高攀的话都能让他整夜合着眼也睡不好觉，他承认他近乎敏感又失格，甚至可以被称作是个精神病人。

过高的水温产生了不少的水汽萦绕着黄仁俊头脑反而发晕，他关掉了流水，打开门去找条浴巾将身子擦了干净，丢在一旁的白衬衫在洗过澡后的嗅觉下显得格外酒意浓重，黄仁俊索性擦了两下头发搭着浴巾就走出了浴室。

沙发上露出了个小脑袋尖，黄仁俊猜罗渽民正坐在那里生闷气，下意识地走过去哄他。

黄仁俊刚要坐到罗渽民身边，哪成想自己却被罗渽民一把直接按到在沙发上，罗渽民今晚那张心情格外不好的脸占据了黄仁俊的全部视线，身上的贴合让黄仁俊感到有些异样的躁动。

“哥你知道吧。”罗渽民的手搭在了黄仁俊裸露着的腰际，“知道我多喜欢你，喜欢到想守护你的一切小情绪。可你怎么就不能为我考虑一下呢，宁可为个小合同和别的男人出去喝酒，甚至连电话都要关机，怕被我打扰吗？那你又知道我有多着急吗？”

罗渽民像是报复地捏了下黄仁俊细嫩的腰肉，又把手伸进浴巾中，包裹着的腿根，轻轻揉着那里，表情似乎松动了些。

黄仁俊突然想到刚刚在酒桌上同样摸蹭着自己腿根的中年男人，一股酸涩感涌上来。

“哥你怎么总不乖呢？”没等黄仁俊解释一二，罗渽民带有侵略性的吻就盖了下来，想吐出来的字符揉碎在口腔间，又被舌头的交缠碾平。

黄仁俊透过浴巾感到罗渽民身下已经坚挺正抵着自己，他们不是第一次做，但却是第一次在罗渽民生气的状态进行。罗渽民在性事上一直不算温柔，仿佛只有在床上才能看出点他对外人的那种的阴冷暴力，他总是对黄仁俊柔声讲话，有时甚至能让黄仁俊忘记罗渽民对待他人时是怎么一个阴郁偏执的性子。在做爱时才能体验一二的那种对黄仁俊偏执，是无法隐藏与控制的，他对黄仁俊病态的爱。

罗渽民吻他吻到快要无法呼吸，手又捏揉黄仁俊胸前的两颗，玩到全都硬成红色的樱桃才肯罢休。黄仁俊抑制不住地开始流水，他像是烂透了的蜜桃，身后的孔洞流出香甜至糜烂的汁液。罗渽民的手指顺着黄仁俊的腿间摸到了那里，黄仁俊被刺激到舒服地哼出了声，他知道他分泌出来的液体已经蹭满了罗渽民的手指。

“宝宝今天晚回家了53分钟，我给你打了23通电话。加上，刚才我又听说你差点被那个傻逼摸到，对吗？”罗渽民嗓音低沉，一桩桩罪行摆出来，黄仁俊奇怪他怎么知道的最后一件，害怕地直接去吻罗渽民的嘴唇，他到底还是对自己喜欢的，就算做了很多错事，都是还能补救的。黄仁俊感觉后面痒得慌，小手去找可以安慰他的罗渽民的阴茎，握住上下套动。罗渽民的吻变得温柔了些，他满意于黄仁俊的每一次主动。

“我错了，渽民……”双唇分离时还牵出引人遐想的银丝，黄仁俊软糯糯得像是被亲晕了的声线，眼角红红的，像是真的在为自己犯下的错误感到后悔般，顶着清纯的脸蛋，而手上却在做最肮脏的动作，他抬起屁股，想自己找好位置容纳下罗渽民整根的炽热。

罗渽民眉毛挑起来等着黄仁俊接下来的动作，他的嘴唇被吻到泛红，抑制不住得轻轻倒吸着气，一鼓作气坐了下去。

“啊……”黄仁俊很痛，他有些着急的讨好却把自己也弄的损失不小，收紧的肠壁又夹的罗渽民头皮发麻，罗渽民眉头皱得更深了，不过看着黄仁俊骑虎难下的表情也算享受。

黄仁俊坐得痛到小命快交出去，更别提自己动了，但是就是紧着牙关挺着也不肯让罗渽民出去，耗了一会后身体竟也就接受了这样的突然入侵，分泌出更多的汁液填满了肉体间的每处缝隙，黄仁俊有些渴望摩擦止痒。

“唔…”黄仁俊自己根本没什么力气动得好倒是刺激的罗渽民再也静止不住，抱着黄仁俊的腰抽插了起来，犯错的惩罚也差不多可以结束了，再忍下去就是在惩罚自己了，罗渽民操得很快，性器夹杂着水声，空气也散发淫靡的味道。黄仁俊爽到忘记控制呻吟，又媚又软地叫个不停，罗渽民红色的指印更深，他向来喜欢对软软的黄仁俊施暴，狠狠地欺负一顿后再在他的身上种满他的记号。

“今天哥哥不乖，我要直接射进去了。”罗渽民说得肯定。黄仁俊红着眼眶，泪水快要被顶到溢出来，咬嘴唇哼哼着点头。

又折腾了好久，黄仁俊的身后被射出来的精液填满，炽热的液体冲击着肉壁，他也抑制不住得被烫到高潮，紧紧收缩着，像是想把它们一滴不剩的锁住。

罗渽民揉了揉黄仁俊被这场性爱搞得快干透的头发，温柔又细密的吻落在他的耳边。

黄仁俊心里悬着的石头落了下来，小祖宗气应该算是消了。

＊

第二天黄仁俊还是例行八点起床。要先去准备早饭再去叫爱赖床的罗渽民。这是从高中起罗渽民养成的习惯中的其中一条，两人高中租住在离学校很近的公寓中，方便出行，节省时间。是罗渽民的意思，但家里其他人都没有反对。罗渽民同茶馆早上要比黄仁俊晚起一会，等黄仁俊准备好简单的早餐后，索个早安吻才肯起床收拾。

罗渽民睁开眼的时候，黄仁俊在他枕边睡的正安祥，眼眉低垂，让人有想去亲吻的欲望，他面无表情地看着这个已经在自己身旁一同睡过7年的人，直至今日，他还不只完全属于自己。

五，四，三。罗渽民在心中默念。

二，一。像是什么都没发生一样，罗渽民闭上了双眼。

黄仁俊的手机闹铃响了，他先是翻了个身，按掉闹铃，坐起身，低着头缓了一阵子，才摇摇晃晃地去穿拖鞋，做他例行的早饭去了。

简单的煎蛋牛奶再配面包机里弹出来的两片吐司，黄仁俊打开冰箱拿出了那罐草莓果酱，偷偷蘸了口吃的美滋滋，除了走路时屁股还会有疼痛的反应以外，他再舒服不过了，完全没有醉酒后的头晕。

还算满意地完成了今天的煎蛋，应该是罗渽民刚好喜欢的熟度，筷子戳一下就会流出香甜的糖心。

黄仁俊去叫罗渽民，轻声细语地跟他说起床了，又把嘴唇贴到罗渽民的嘴唇上，稍微用力的磨了磨，罗渽民好看地像是娃娃，尤其是睫毛长的像是假的一样，刚睁开的眼睛还接受不了光的刺痛，眯着眼，睫毛蹭的黄仁俊脸蛋痒痒得想笑。

罗渽民哼着还不愿起床，黄仁俊又耐着性子去抱着他，黄仁俊身上的味道和罗渽民身上的一样，得益于两人一直用同样的沐浴产品和同款的香水，罗渽民闻着安全的味道才愿意慢悠悠地起床，和黄仁俊坐下来开始吃早饭。

“今天我开车送你？”罗渽民手拿着片吐司看坐在对面正喝牛奶的黄仁俊，想着昨晚应该让他现在还在遭罪，“还在痛吧？”

“哥哥。”罗渽民还贴心的加上了这句能够放松黄仁俊一切警惕的称呼。

“嗯嗯。你送我吧。”黄仁俊心满意足地喝完了牛奶，虽然早就过了可以再长高的年纪，但他还是爱牛奶的味道。

罗渽民穿上了正装之后就完全没有那个总叫自己哥哥的可爱意思了，黄仁俊抿着嘴巴，看面前这个比自己还帅气几分的弟弟心里有些不是滋味。罗渽民和他一路下电梯，两人没说话，直到走到车位时，罗渽民帮黄仁俊拉开了车门，还小声提醒了句，小心碰头。

黄仁俊一直偷瞄罗渽民开车，心里有些得意，罗渽民很优秀，在外面的他完全不像是还需要每天早上索早安吻的小孩性格，一直看着他长大的黄仁俊生出种养成的快感。其实罗渽民总是很乖的，像昨晚那种伤他心的话他基本都不会讲的，也许只是因为昨天自己做的确实有些过分罢了。

到了写字楼时，罗渽民也要照例先下车去为黄仁俊开车门，黄仁俊却自己先一步把车门打开下车了，挥着小手笑着跟罗渽民道谢又说了晚上见。

罗渽民微笑着回他，等黄仁俊把车门关上后，也没有立刻启动车子开走，他注视着黄仁俊远离的背影，笑容收敛起来，表情阴郁，散发种旁人不可接近的气场，手放在黄仁俊刚刚坐过的副驾驶位，还是温热的。

今天黄仁俊也要去上班。

罗渽民看着黄仁俊拐进了那栋写字楼，心里恐怖又夸张的占有欲在作祟，他甚至想干脆把黄仁俊公司买下来开到自己家里，让黄仁俊永远不要有外面的世界。

合上眼，罗渽民平息了下情绪，重新启动了车子，连接了和秘书的通话。

＊

黄仁俊这边刚到工位就被HR姐姐拉过去做面试，黄仁俊虽然刚到市场部任职不久，但人工作能力很强，深得上司信任。

这回公司新招来的一个实习生也被分配给了黄仁俊去带。

黄仁俊心里惶恐着自己也不过是个没多少经验的新手，怎么能带好一个和自己差不了几岁的实习生，面上还装作正经，和对面年轻的男孩进行着HR留给他的几个参考面试问题。

“先简单介绍下自己吧。”

黄仁俊放下手中的文件，打量着他的男孩的面貌，清秀的长相极其讨喜，让黄仁俊莫名其妙萌生种保护欲。奇了怪，他是不是当哥当太久，看见哪个小孩都想让他做自己弟弟啊。

“我叫朴志晟，毕业于N大市场营销系。”

与长相不太相符，男孩的声音有些低沉，而且隐约有种熟悉感。黄仁俊刚听了一句就瞪着眼睛，一副有话要说的样子。

朴志晟暂停了后面的介绍，笑了下，“有什么要说的吗？”

“没没，我也是N大市营毕业，感觉有点巧。”黄仁俊有些不好意思，笑起来眼睛漂亮得眯着。

“是啊，学长，我认识你的。”朴志晟态度反而比面试官还从容，字字吐出来，眼神有些坚定，“那你还记得我吗？”

黄仁俊想摇头，却心里却像是有声音在提醒这熟悉感的扩张，是哪里听到过这个声音的呢？

“学长原来常常来的那间非公开心里咨询室，一直和你聊天的人就是我。”朴志晟的声音突然变得清晰又立体，那段黄仁俊对罗渽民产生极度怀疑的时光又像电影般重现，黄仁俊几乎每周都要去那间非公开心理咨询师，隔着一道屏风和陌生人说出自己内心的疑问，甚至有几次请那位医生做了催眠才能让自己能在咨询室里安稳地睡个不做噩梦的觉。

那个知道他所有秘密的人突然出现在黄仁俊面前，表情从容又充满青春的阳光，黄仁俊阴暗到快要腐烂的过去被捉出来放到阳光下曝晒，这种感觉不太好。

“最近过得怎么样？”朴志晟开口问，声音和那时别无二致。黄仁俊一直以为那段自我封闭近乎疯狂的黑暗空间已经被自己封锁起来，却轻易的被朴志晟的声线拉开了门缝，“仁俊？”

又被这声呼唤，稳定的架构全盘轰塌。


End file.
